


look through the light and see

by ziamlolol



Series: and it's golden [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Liam, servant zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: "Well I'll speak to him then, make him change his mind." And Liam turns to leave to do just that.Zayn scoffs. "Yes, because you're so good at standing up to your father, Liam." He doesn't mean for it to come out so harshly. And the wounded look it brings to Liam's face makes him want to take it back, but it's the truth.  or the one where Liam's wedding is approaching and Zayn needs to get away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _every single jigsaw piece_   
>  _seems to be incomplete_

As the wedding date approaches Zayn's heart gets more and more heavy. He avoids Liam as best he can but it's hard when you're the Prince's head servant. So he presses his clothes, attends meetings and wedding plannings, and only lets the tears fall when he's alone in his bed.

A week before the ceremony guests begin to arrive and one nobleman, who Zayn and Liam have known for a long time, comes to stay at the palace.

He was the only one privy to their relationship and offered his unconditional support. So when he arrives, he wraps Zayn up into a big hug and offers his congratulations. 

"Zayn, mate, I'm so happy for you both."

Zayn separates himself and backs away. Trying to school his face into something less painful. He wrings his hands together as he finally looks into the other man's eyes. 

"Umm. S'not- I'm not getting married. Liam and I. We're not getting married."

The mans eyebrows furrow "What?-but I thought."

Tears are starting to pool in Zayn's eyes as he speaks "Yeah, uh, so did I but he-" he takes a deep breath "his father wanted him to marry someone and Liam said he would speak to him but he didn't and now he's marrying her."

"Oh mate. Zayn, I'm sorry." The man says and pulls Zayn into a hug. 

"S'alright" Zayn says, wiping at his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Niall!" Liam's voice rings out through the palace hall as he approaches the other men. He holds his arms open but as he gets closer he puts them down slowly. Taking in the expression of the blonde man. 

Zayn steps out of Niall's arms and scurries away before Liam can see that he's crying. 

Niall reaches for him but can't grab him so he turns back to Liam. "What the hell is happening?" 

Liam stops, face falling. 

And now that he's close Niall can see the bags under his eyes, red rimmed and sunken in. 

He pulls Liam into a hug. "Why're you doing this Liam? S'clearly hurting the both of you?"

Liam just smiles sadly, shaking his head. "I can't. M'not brave enough." 

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Don't deserve him now anyway" he says, looking toward the direction Zayn had left. 

"That's shit mate and you know it." Niall says. 

"Yeah" is all Liam can answer, leading Niall toward a guest room and talking of lighter things. 

 

///

 

When Zayn stops by Niall's room later that evening, Niall is sitting there reading. He looks up when Zayn enters, a sad smile on his face.

"Look Zayn-"

Zayn shakes his head, not wanting to hear his pity. "S'okay Ni. I'll be okay." 

"If you ever-" Niall starts, then pauses as if considering his words. "If you ever wanted to leave. I would have a place for you in my palace" he offers.

Zayn is speechless. He couldn't and he says just as much. "I couldn't-I can't. I-"

Niall holds up his hands "Just think about it. I couldn't imagine you living here after the wedding Zayn. Waiting on them hand and foot. That's torture mate." 

Zayn opens and closes his mouth. 

"Just think about it." 

 

///

 

He does think about. Two whole days he wastes thinking about it. And finally he makes the decision. 

He requests an appointment with the King. He's shocked he gets it because of all the wedding happenings but here he is, kneeling before the King anyway. 

Geoff chuckles "Zayn, m'boy, none of that now. What did you need son?"

Zayn rises, eyes connecting with the King. He's nervous but this needs to be done, so he takes a shaky breath and then starts. "Your Highness, I would-" he pauses, grasping his trembling hangs together "I would like to leave this castle Sir and go to work for Duke Horan." 

It all comes out in one long breath and for a moment the King says nothing. Just lifts an eyebrow, assessing Zayn and his request. 

"Have you spoken to Liam about this?" 

Zayn shakes his head. "No, your majesty."

"Hmm. Is this want you truly want Zayn?" 

Zayn nods. "Yes, your majesty."

"Then I'll not be one to stop you." 

Zayn heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sir." And he turns, making to head toward the door.

"But Zayn-" Geoff calls "You will be the one to inform Liam. I'll not be the person that breaks this to him." 

"Yes Sir." He answers, blood rushing to his head, heart pounding. "I'll tell him. I will be leaving with Duke Horan after the wedding, Your Majesty. If that's alright." 

Geoff furrows his brow once more, looking a bit distraught. "Of course it is son, I'll miss you though. You were good for my Liam." 

"Thank you Sir, I'll miss you as well." Zayn gives him a small smile before he leaves the room. Bustling through the palace before bursting into Niall's guestroom.

"I did it! Niall, I did it! I'm coming with you if your offer still stands?"

Zayn catches his breath, looking to Niall for reassurance. All he gets though is a pained look and then out from the bathroom chamber steps Liam. And pained doesn't even begin to cover his expression.

 

/// 

 

"You're leaving?" Liam croaks. "You're leaving me?"

Liam sets a hand out to steady himself and Niall grabs onto it, giving him his shoulder for support. 

As soon as Niall touches him though Liam jerks away. "You. You're taking him from me. How could you?"

Zayn can feel Liam's anger penetrating the room and he crosses it to stand in front of Liam. 

"He didn't do anything, Li. All he did was offer, I accepted it."

"You can't." Liam says grabbing onto Zayn's forearm. "I won't allow it."

Zayn rips his arm away at that. "You don't get a say. Not anymore." 

"Yes, Zayn, I do!" 

"Your father approved Liam. There's nothing you can do." Zayn throws smugly in his face. 

"My-my father?" Liam asks in disbelief. "You went to my father?" 

Zayn nods taking a step back, sitting back onto Niall's bed as the adrenaline rushes out of him.

"Well I'll speak to him then, make him change his mind." And Liam turns to leave to do just that.

Zayn scoffs. "Yes, because you're so good at standing up to your father Liam." He doesn't mean for it to come out so harshly. And the wounded look it brings to Liam's face makes him want to take it back, but it's the truth. 

Liam shakes his head again, backing out of the room, and Zayn swears there are tears in his eyes. 

As soon as he's gone, Zayn breaks down in them as well. Niall coming over and putting an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

They stay that way for a long time.

 

///

 

The day before the wedding Niall comes to Zayn and says that one of his men will travel with Zayn early, back to Niall's castle. 

Zayn's so grateful he can barely speak, he doesn't think he could have stomached seeing Liam marry somebody else. 

Near midnight Zayn grabs all his things and takes them to the stables. Loading up his horse and saddling her up. 

He treks back to Payne castle one last time. Walking slowly through the halls, trailing his fingers along the walls he's always known. 

"Zayn? S'that you?"

Startled, Zayn turns around, coming face to face with Liam. He's carrying a mug and he's in his bed clothes, must've been sneaking back to his room. 

"Yeah, I was just-" Zayn shrugs "-saying goodbye I guess."

"You're leaving tonight?" Liam asks as he walks toward him.

Zayn bravely steps to him too "Yes, Niall's letting me go on ahead. Didn't think I could take staying here for the ceremony" he says honestly. 

"You weren't gonna say goodbye to me?" Liam asks, hurt shining through. 

Zayn laughs humorlessly "Why do you think I'm here? Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

Liam moves forward at those words, grasping Zayn's hips. Burying his face into Zayn's neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Zayn can feels tears leaking against his neck as Liam mumbles. "Please don't leave me Zayn. Please." 

Zayn feels himself trembling and wills it to stop. " I have to Liam. I can't watch you marry her."

Liam doesn't say anything, moving his hands up to Zayn's face. Cupping his cheeks as he brings him in slowly. Their lips meet in a sweet, slow, goodbye kiss. Their tears mingling and hands gripping whatever they can find. 

"I love you Zayn."

"I love you too." 

Zayn presses his lips to Liam's once more before walking away. 

"Goodbye Liam."

 

///

 

Zayn mounts his horse, kicking his heels into her sides before heading off. He doesn't take a look back at the castle, he already knows what he's leaving behind.

At least he thinks he does. 

He isn't aware of the chaos that's happening, the way Liam's rushed into his father's chambers, the way the castle is now awake, buzzing with the news of a cancelled wedding. 

He doesn't know any of that. 

And maybe he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> _i hope and i hope you'll still be fine_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> there will probably be a second chapter to follow this up but i'm not sure when bc tbh i never planned on writing this piece at all. 
> 
> comments/thoughts would be lovely :)


End file.
